My Forged Wedding - Yamato Pregnancy
by vdaflee
Summary: This here one of a mini series of pregnancy stories. This is how I imagine Yamaot finding out that MC is pregnant. Hope you enjoy.


**Part 1 of Yamato's pregnancy story, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>It was late at the bar one night and the guys were having a guys night, the bar had been closed up for just them so that they could have a good old catch up seeing as both Yuta and Saeki had been so busy lately it was a chance for them to finally all get together.<p>

"I thought we could drink some of this" says Ren holding up a bottle of vivid blue liquid.

"Oh, Truth serum! Quick give some to Yamato, let's see what he'll tell us this time" Yuta is the first to get excited about the liquor and who could blame him, last time Yamato had it when they went to watch the Cherry blossom and he was highly entertaining.

"No way, I'm not having that again" Yamato shakes his head vigorously as the other laugh.

"Someone a chicken?" Kuni and the others knew exactly how to push his buttons, of course now this had become a challenge and Yamato was not one to back down from a challenge, with that said he took the bottle out of Ren's hands and takes two large gulps. The others watch in amazement.

"At least he only took two gulps this time and not most of the bottle" said Takao as they all looked at Yamato's face grimacing at the taste.

"Come on then pass it around" Saeki held his hand out openly as he then too took at swig before the rest of them passed it around.

Within half an hour of consuming the truth serum the guy's were clearly very chatty and very interested in Yamato's sex life with his wife.

"So, come on..Hic" Yuta began

"Tell us" even Ren was joining in with the banter

"She's an animal isn't she, I can just tell" Saeki of course was definitely up for encouraging Yamato to spill as he passed the bottle back over his way.

"Come on guys, this is my Niece...but Yamato spill" laughter filled the air as they watched Yamato go redder and redder.

"She's got such a nice bum, I bet it look amazing from certain angles" the truth serum had well and truly made its effect known on Takao as the others turned to look at him.

"I always knew you were more perverted then you look" Saeki slapped him on the back in approval.

"Well if you must know..." began Yamato as the guy's waited with bated breath, the drink had finally made its effect on Yamato and there was going to be no stopping him now. "She's amazing! She's like a rabbit, just wants to go go go!" they all can't help but laugh like girls as Yamato does his best duracell bunny impression. "And her tongue, what that bad boy can do makes it hard to hold back anything"

"Jesus, I forgot just how open he becomes on this stuff" Say's Kuni as he looks at the bottle and the others jeer him on.

"I know isn't it AMZING!" shouts Saeki in excitement.

"What else Yamato? Keep sharing" Yuta is just as in to this as Saeki is as they listen intently to Yamato.

"Since the wedding it's been non stop, I just can't keep her off me" Ren, Takao and Kuni look at each other as they try to work out the math, whilst Yuta and Saeki giggle like school girls.

"That was two months ago Yamato" began Takao, the drink suddenly losing effect.

"Yeap, Two months of non stop" He smiles proudly as he boasts. Saeki and Yuta pause as they re think what he just said and then look over to the other three as though they've just clocked on.

"Er, so there's been no interruptions at all in that time?" says Kuni as they all being to smile, snapping out of their truth spell.

"Nope, no interruptions" They look at him in amazement, for a smart guys he really had no idea what was going on.

"Yamato" said Ren as Yamato nods at him "Don't you think it's strange that there's been a whole two months of uninterrupted fun?" he looked over at Ren confused and then his gaze meets all the others.

"No, why?" his shrugs his shoulders and takes a swig of beer.

"You really don't think that since the wedding which was two months ago it's strange that NOTHING has gotten in the way?" Yuta emphasised the word nothing in hope that Yamato would catch on. He paused for a little bit taking in his friends expressions as they stared at him as though they were trying to burn something into him. The liquor had started to wear off when finally he clocked on to what they were trying to say.

"Two months...that's not possible" he looks at them eyes wide open.

"Finally you figured it out" said Saeki "And I thought you were smart" Yamato glared at him before continuing.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" he looks down at his feet trying to take it all in.

"Looks like there's a big chance" said Takao as he pat's his friend on the back.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Yamato jumps up in excitement unable to control his joy, as the others just looks at him like a mad man trying to control themselves from laughing. "OMG I've got to go home and see her!" and with that he was out the door in a flash.


End file.
